


slow mornings

by mercuryhatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Schmoop, Transgender Characters, asexual bdsm, nonbinary Castiel, trans man Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brought to you by my top kinks: bondage kissing, repeated consent checks, schmoopy trans characters, asexual intimacy. enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow mornings

**Author's Note:**

> some relevant hcs for this include that Castiel is nonverbal autistic and Dean is dealing with PTSD, hence their system of checking before touching. also Sam is transfeminine, which is why she's referred to with she/her pronouns when she's mentioned.
> 
> wrote this for Dean's birthday because damn that boy needs some schmoop in his life
> 
> (I pictured this in the bunker but it could be in pretty much any universe)
> 
> cross posted to my tumblr autisticdean.tumblr.com

Castiel was cursed with constantly waking up early but being as far from a “morning person” as possible. Not literally cursed (ze checked), but still, most mornings started with zir up at ridiculous o’clock, staring blankly at the coffeemaker in hopes that some last vestige of Grace inside zir would prompt the maker into brewing by itself. This often lasted until Sam got up to go jogging and took pity on Cas on her way out, as it did this morning, Sam giving a fond snort as she patted Cas on the shoulder and handed zir an empty mug. Cas thought maybe ze smiled back, but expressions were hard at the best of times— the thought was there, though. Ze took the mug and the entire coffee pot to the couch with zir and sat quietly for a while, coffee in one hand while the other one flicked and flapped lazily on the couch arm.

 

After a while, when Cas had gone through about half the pot and was feeling much more alive, there was a loud grumble from the kitchen, presumably Dean discovering that the most important part of the coffeemaker had gone missing. Cas rapped on the coffee table with zir heel to alert Dean to zir presence, drawing Dean out from the kitchen to flop down on the couch beside zir.

 

“I’m cool with touch today. You?” Dean asked, and when Cas nodded, he leaned over to put his head in Cas’s lap and groan theatrically. Cas grinned, shaking zir head a little as ze switched zir coffee to the other hand to stroke Dean’s hair. Dean took the opportunity to steal the coffee mug and drain it in one go. Cas wrinkled zir nose and flicked Dean on the head, but Dean set the coffee cup aside and leaned up to kiss zir. Any token irritation Cas might have expressed was quickly squashed, and completely forgotten about when Cas’s hands wandered lightly up Dean’s shirt and paused at what they found underneath it.

 

Dean pulled away as soon as he knew Castiel had felt it and grinned mischievously. Castiel rolled zir eyes, sweeping the shirt off Dean’s torso and immediately attacking the harness beneath with zir lips, kissing the studs, tonguing briefly under the delicate white leather, ghosting around his nipples and across the faded surgical scars. Zir lips ended in the ring at the center of Dean’s chest, where Cas paused to suck lightly for a moment before reaching up to use it to pull Dean close. Dean nudged something with his foot along the floor next to the couch; Cas looked down and saw that it was the coil of thin rope that was usually kept under their bed. Ze shot Dean an accusing look,  _you planned this_ , and picked it up.

 _Floor_ , Cas signed, and Dean knelt on the floor, facing away from Castiel, although he shot a self-satisfied look over his shoulder. Cas took advantage of the look to sign  _hands_ , and Dean put his hands behind his back. Cas couldn’t see his expression anymore, but Cas would bet zir coffee that it was his massively-pleased-with-himself, shit-eating grin. Even so, Cas tapped him on the shoulder twice, their sign for  _all good?_

 

“Definitely,” Dean responded, so Castiel started at Dean’s crossed wrists and wound the rope in and out, over and around, binding his arms from wrists to elbows.

  
 _Stay there_ , Cas signed, looking sternly at Dean, who nodded with exaggeratedly innocent eyes that made Cas sigh fondly with a light smack to the back of Dean’s head. When ze came back, ze had the short lead that came with the harness, which ze clipped to the center ring and used to pull Dean to his feet and kiss him powerfully, pressing against him until Dean fell back onto the couch, out of breath and looking starstruck. Cas nodded in satisfaction, tucking zirself into a corner of the couch and winding the lead around zir hand to pull Dean closer. They arranged themselves in a way that wouldn’t trap anyone’s limbs before Cas surrounded Dean in an embrace, hands playing lightly at the edges of the ropes while zir lips explore everywhere possible. Dean melted into zir, muffling soft moans in zir neck, completely pliant as Cas wrapped zirself around him. Cas eventually released Dean’s hands but all he did with them was place them on Castiel’s neck and murmur quietly. Two light taps on the shoulder, Dean nodded into Castiel’s chest. Cas smiled and kissed his hair, leaning over to put the television on low volume, still halfway through a Star Trek marathon they’d been working on the previous night. Ze kept the lead wound around zir hand, tugging on it occasionally to urge Dean up for a kiss, but within an episode Dean was sound asleep and Castiel switched to rubbing zir hand lightly over his belly, a low, quiet, contented hum resonating in zir chest.


End file.
